


Moon Mayor

by 2_Amelia_Hardrive_2



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2/pseuds/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2
Summary: Honker is having a bad day so his older sibling Ash takes on the task of making him feel better.





	Moon Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is a Darkwing Duck OC of mine that is meant to be Honkers older sibling. they are non-binary. I may write more of them. Comments are appreciated.

Honker was having a lousy day; he was picked on in school and once again by his older brother Tank. Normally he would have been defended from the bullies at school by his best friend Gosalyn, but she had come down with a cold and hasn't been in school for the last two days. He just wanted to get today over with and move onto tomorrow. Luckily for him his older sibling Ash noticed Honkers bad mood and was determined to make Honker feel better. 

Honker was in his room laying awake in bed trying to fall asleep when he heard his door open and saw the light from the hallway slowly seeping into his room.

"Hey Honker, are you awake?," Ash asked poking their head into Honkers room. 

"I'm awake," Honker answered Ash woundering what his older sibling would need of him. 

"Come on Honker, I wanna show you something," Ash said opening Honkers door all the way.

Honker hopped out of bed and followed Ash as she led him to what his older sibling wanted to show him. Ash eventually led him to a place in the backyard where there was a ladder that lead to the rooftop of the house. 

"Climb up, you'll be able to see the surprise better on the rooftop," Ash said exited to show Honker what they had in store for him. 

"Are you sure about this?," Honker questioned Ash. 

"Absolutely Honker," Ash answered reassuring him it was safe, "when have I ever willingly put you in danger?"

Honker knew Ash was right, they never screwed around when it came to Honkers safety. And with that he started climbing.

Once Honker was on the roof, Ash claimed up and sat right next to him. 

"What was it that you wanted to show me?," Honker asked Ash.

"Look up Honker, at the sky, there's a full moon!," Ash answered happily as they pointed to the moon.

"Wow, there is a full moon!," Honker said looking up at the sky. 

For about half an hour the both of them were up on the roof admiring the full moon and the stars that surrounded it. Ash would point out the constellations they could make out of the stars while Honker would point out actual constellations.

"Hey Honker, if you were ever elected as mayor of the moon, what would be the fist thing you would do?," Ash asked Honker.

"That's a hard one," Honkers said thinking," but I think the fist thing I would do if I were the mayor of the moon would be to make sure all of the citizens that live on the moon have equal rights," he answered. 

"You know what Honker, I think you would make a great Moon mayor," Ash said happy that they could improve their little brothers mood


End file.
